Danke Schön
by sandrichan87
Summary: ¡CAP.4 UP! ¿La desaparición de un imperio puede dar pie a algo mayor? Prusia-centric. Últimos años del país teutón y sus esfuerzos por mantener el legado de quién dio la vida por protegerlo. Aparición de otros países y personajes históricos.
1. Fénix

**Capítulo 1: Fénix**

Dolor. Debía estar sintiendo muchísimo dolor con todas aquéllas heridas cubriendo su cuerpo.

Llegó lentamente, aproximándose cada vez más al pequeño gran Imperio –o al menos lo había sido hasta entonces- que ahora yacía ante sí. Dudando unos instantes, más bien por miedo a lo que podría encontrarse, se quedó pensativo a escasos metros del chico. Luego alargó el brazo hasta él, comprobando que aún seguía con vida. Pendía de un hilo, pero seguía allí. No dudó ni un solo segundo en recogerlo con sumo cuidado de aquél campo de batalla teñido de sangre y lleno de cuerpos. Odiaba aquéllos lugares, sobretodo cuando se trataba de perder. Aunque éste no era el caso ya que él no había participado, miró con sumo odio todo el desorden que lo rodeaba. Y se podría decir que huyó con el niño en brazos.

El pequeño cuerpo estaba repleto de heridas que, por más que limpiaba y curaba, luchaban por sangrar deliberadamente. "Aw…¡maldita sea!" Masculló enfadado mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por limpiar toda aquélla sangre y evitar que siguieran abriéndose. Pasaron los días y, a pesar de que el chico no despertaba, parecía que todo en él iba mejorando. Lo que pensó que iba a quedar como profundas cicatrices apenas se veían en su cuerpecito como rasguños. Ahora serían el recuerdo de algo terrible que no debió ocurrir. El pruso lo único que hacía ahora era mantenerse allí, observando la evolución del chico. A veces incluso llegaba a quedarse dormido a su lado, velando por él, con la seguridad de que pronto despertaría.

"Uhm…" Lo primero que vieron aquéllos brillantes ojos azules fueron un techo blanco, aunque ahora grisáceo por la poca luz que había en la habitación. Se levantó sobre si mismo, quedando sentado, sin reconocer nada de lo que le rodeaba. "¿D-dónde estoy?" Se preguntó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, salvo un ruido que provenía de la puerta. Al poco tiempo ésta se abrió dejando pasar a un chico de ojos rojizos y pelo gris que se quedó atónito al verlo. "…" Echó a reír como si le hubieran explicado el mejor chiste de su vida mientras se aproximaba al rubio que se encontraba aún sentado de forma estática en la cama. "Estás… ¡despierto al fin!" Exclamó el mayor, permitiéndose el lujo de gritar todo lo que quería. "Y bien, ¿cómo estás?" El ojiazul aumentó el tamaño de sus ojos. "¿Q-quién eres tú?" Acertó a preguntar, algo nervioso por la actitud del otro.

El mayor se paró en seco. "¿No me reconoces?" Ante el gesto negativo del otro se sorprendió aún más. "¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" Insistió un poco al pequeño para que recordara, pero descubrió que no le venía ni un atisbo de su vida pasada, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo embargó, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Quizá… Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y cariño mientras forzaba una sonrisa. "Soy tu hermano" Si. Lo mejor era no obligarlo a recordar si no lo hacía por sí mismo. El pequeño le respondió devolviéndole el abrazo en silencio para luego pronunciar una sola palabra. "Bruder…?"

El pruso rió en un intento de mostrarse feliz ante esto último, separándose ahora del abrazo. "Deberías comer algo, estás en los huesos" Se levantó con rapidez y marchó a buscar algo para que comiera. Mientras tanto el otro se quedó en silencio, asimilando la situación que ahora se le presentaba. Se observó las pocas vendas que ahora quedaban en su cuerpo, extrañado por ellas. Supo que éstas eran el motivo por el que no recordaba nada de nada. La cama estaba pegada a una pared, por lo que giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se dedicó a mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba desde hacía días. Era un sitio apenas iluminado, bien podría decirse que trataba de mantener una cierta semejanza con un lugar oculto, con intención de poder esconderse allí.

Y eso era lo que pretendía el pruso, mucho más ahora que había visto que el pequeño no recordaba haber sido el gran Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, ahora dado por desaparecido. Si así lo creían todos, así lo mantendría, al menos hasta que el chico recordara. Suspiró, recuperando fuerzas después de la tarea de preparar un plato con comida decente para el chico. Le dio el último toque y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación, donde el chico seguía con la mirada fija en techos y paredes. "Wa…por lo que veo te interesa el sitio" Dijo dejando el plato cerca del pequeño. "No hay mucho que ver, no la uso a menudo" Pero mentía, en aquéllas paredes había recuerdos de su vida, si las miraba con detenimiento podía recordar todas y cada una de las experiencias que había vivido para llegar a ser el que era y estar donde estaba. El pruso se quedó con la mirada fija en una cruz patada, dibujada sobre una tela grande que invadía una de las paredes, rodeada de otras tantas cosas, casa una con su propio significado.

El chico no prestó mucha atención desde que había visto el plato de comida. Sus ojos ya lo estaban devorando desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta y ahora ya casi no quedaba nada en él. El mayor volvió su mirada hacia él, riendo sonoramente. "¡Ya sabía yo que tenías hambre!" Pasó una mano por su cabeza, alborotándole el ya despeinado pelo rubio que caía por su frente. En cuanto lo soltó, el pequeño lo echó hacia atrás como si le molestara en los ojos, para luego seguir comiendo. "Uhm… quizá deba traerte algo para beber…" Dijo levantándose de nuevo para ir a la cocina mientras el otro masticaba con rapidez, ahora si haciendo caso a lo que decía y asintiendo.

"Toma" Cuando volvió llevaba dos vasos, uno con agua y otro con cerveza. El niño alzó una ceja ante lo que veía, cosa que al pruso le pareció simpático. "Mira que eres inocente." Dijo cambiando el vaso que le había dado al principio, que contenía la cerveza, a cambio del de agua mientras reía. "Éste es el tuyo. Demasiado pequeño para beber alcohol… ¡ya llegará el momento!" No podía esperar más, por lo que le dio un buen trago a su cerveza. El niño seguía con aquélla mirada de incredulidad, serio igualmente. No es que no le gustara la actitud del otro, quizá le sorprendía su manera de ser. Miró su vaso y bebió agua, era como volver a nacer ya que tenía la boca completamente seca. "Vielen Dank" Agradeció tímidamente a su Bruder una vez terminó, devolviéndole el vaso. Negó con la cabeza cuando le dijo que si quería más.

"¡Perfekt!" De nuevo de pie. El pruso parecía no saber estarse quieto. "¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire? Llevas unos días encerrado, creo que te irá bien" Lo tomó de una mano para que se levantara, la verdad es que le apetecía mucho. "No iremos muy lejos tampoco" Comentó el mayor al ver que el pequeño se miraba las ropas que llevaba a modo de pijama. Asintió de nuevo y, de la mano del pruso, fue llevado a través de otras salas hasta el aire libre.

Inspiró hondo al notar la brisa. ¿Cuántos días debía haber pasado allí y por qué? Miró al mayor, que seguía con aquélla sonrisa dibujada en su cara, pero con el ceño fruncido a su vez. Era como… si estuviera feliz pero tuviera problemas a la vez, así que prefirió no preguntar.

Había mucho tiempo por delante… ¿verdad?

Algo le hizo pensar que podía no tener tanto y le llevó a agarrarse de la ropa del otro, que en ése momento se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Te pasa algo?" Se mostró atento a la respuesta del pequeño, que se quedó en silencio, así que se agachó para verlo mejor. "Si te encuentras mal lo dices y entramos de nuevo" El chico negó efusivamente. "Sicher?" Esta vez asintió, fijando ahora su vista en los árboles. Daba la sensación de que aquél lugar estaba escondido del mundo incluso estando fuera de la casa. Alzó la vista hasta ver el cielo, pensativo.

El pruso seguía los gestos del otro con su mirada. A pesar de la negación sabía que al pequeño le pasaba algo. Y era lógico, acababa de despertar sin recordar nada de lo que era y lo que le había pasado. Lo que le extrañaba mucho era que no le hubiera preguntado nada. Cerró los ojos, pensativo, para finalmente estirar los brazos hacia el otro. "Ven aquí anda" Lo cogió y cargó para empezar a caminar por una cuesta que había.

"Vas a ver algo impresionante… bueno, ¡aunque eso ya lo has visto!" Rió de nuevo, señalándose, ante la expresión de incredulidad del pequeño. ¿Se estaba señalando a si mismo para decir que había visto algo impresionante? Se le ocurrió una respuesta que darle, pero no llegó a tiempo. "Ya estamos" No estaban mucho más altos que la casa, pero los árboles desde allí no molestaban y se podía ver la frondosidad de estos a lo largo de kilómetros. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaban rodeados de naturaleza. "¿A que "mola"?" Codeó al pequeño una vez había vuelto a su altura. "¡Éste lugar es perfecto para estar solo!" Gritó estirando los brazos como si abarcara imaginariamente lo que desde allí podía verse. En conclusión, era perfecto para pensar… o más bien para esconderse.

El chico se fijó en el gesto "Si, supongo…" murmuró al fin, mientras volvía de nuevo la mirada al paisaje. Se sentó allí mismo. El otro lo imitó pero en poco rato se tumbó bocarriba, quedándose dormido enseguida. Fue al escuchar sus ronquidos cuando volvió la vista a éste, el cual se empezó a mover. Sonrió tímidamente al verlo. Parecía ser que no se estaba quieto ni durmiendo. ¿De verdad sería su hermano? Cesaron los ronquidos. "….." Se quedó mirándolo en silencio, acercando su cuerpo poco a poco al del otro, hasta quedar apoyado sobre él. Su pecho era cálido, y podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Éstos le calmaban así que cerró sus ojos, relajado, hasta que se dejó llevar por completo por un sueño que, aunque no comprendía después de haber dormido tanto, le molestaba desde hacía un rato.

* * *

**Primer capi~~~~~ Espero que os guste 3**

**VOCABULARIO XD  
Bruder = hermano  
Vielen Dank = muchas gracias  
Perfeckt! = Perfecto  
Sicher? = ¿Seguro?**


	2. Rumbo

**Capítulo 2: Rumbo**

"_Quieren tomar Berlín_"

Napoleón de nuevo tocando las narices… y ahora precisamente a él. El pruso puso cara de disgusto ante la carta que había recibido por parte de su rey, Federico Guillermo II. "…" Echó un ojo por encima del papel y se fijó en aquéllos ojos azules que le miraban interrogante, por lo que suspiró pensando en una explicación decente. "Tengo que… " Dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Tengo que dejarte solo" No se le había ocurrido nada. Si le hablaba de Francia precisamente estaría posiblemente provocando que los recuerdos del pequeño volvieran de forma un tanto cruel, por lo que prefería no decir aquél nombre. "No me mires así." Dijo de forma seca al ver el gesto lastimero que el pequeño le dedicaba. "¿Acaso no eres capaz de sobrevivir sin mi gran presencia?" Rió entre dientes, tratando de subirle el ánimo al otro, o al menos intentando que su orgullo…

"No. Claro que soy capaz." La respuesta fue bastante dura, cosa que dejó al pruso algo chocado, siendo él el que miraba de manera extraña ahora. "Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer yo solo" Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor. Así que el pequeño seguía siendo el mismo chico orgulloso de antes. "Pues entonces…" Dijo conforme se levantaba. "…empieza recogiendo la mesa" El otro obedeció con rapidez, lo que volvió a hacer que riera mientras le llevaba una mano a la cabeza para sacudir su pelo. "Y no me eches mucho de menos, _einverstanden_?"

**/////////////////////////// 14 de octubre de 1806///////////////////////**

"Gilbert"

No quería escucharlo, no le apetecía hablar con él en aquél momento. Todo lo que había conseguido hasta aquél momento, tantas guerras… todo lo que Federico II había conseguido con esfuerzo lo perdía ahora, en un solo día, perdiendo en dos batallas simultáneas contra él. Apretó los ojos, ahora llenos de culpabilidad, al recordar lo que su con su anterior rey había arrebatado, cosa que ahora harían con él.

"Gilbert, escúchame al menos…" Alzó la mirada desde su posición. No podía levantarse. Le dolían demasiado las heridas provocadas en la batalla. "Francis, no creo que sea el mejor momento para estar de colegueo y charlando. Deberías…" Le detuvo una punzada de dolor, que provenía del costado izquierdo cerca de la cadera. Tenía una herida que no dejaba de sangrar y parecía bastante profunda. "Eso no se ve nada bien" Comentó el francés junto a una mueca de cierta incomodidad, después de todo habían pasado una temporada luchando juntos, por lo que éste hizo un ademán de aproximarse a ver cómo estaba el pruso. "¡Deberías…! …Deberías pensar en la posición en la que te encuentras." Esto último hizo que el galo se detuviera en su aproximación. Tenía razón, ya no eran ni podían ser los amigos que fueron entonces.

"¡Jeh! Eres un suertudo."

Había vuelto a mirar fijamente al francés, dedicándole una sonrisa de las suyas para demostrarle que ahí no acababa todo, por lo que el otro no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la cara en un rápido movimiento, suspirando. "_Mon Dieu_… parece que los años no acaban con tu forma de ser" La sonrisa, a pesar de todo, le fue devuelta al pruso. Quedaron unos instantes mirándose en silencio, rodeados de los cuerpos de los que habían perecido en la lucha, hasta que un chico francés le dio un toque a Francis para que se diera prisa. El rubio se giró hacia el chico, pidiéndole un poco más de tiempo y volvió su vista de nuevo al que medio-yacía en el suelo.

"Por cierto…" El tono ahora parecía haber cambiado, y el rostro del ojiazul se había tornado serio de nuevo. "Ha llegado a mis oídos que el pequeño no murió como pensaba"

No. Eso sí que no. Gilbert abrió los ojos en una muestra de sorpresa y, posiblemente, temor. Temor por el hecho de que alguien como Francis, que ansiaba poder de aquélla manera, supiera que el niño seguía vivo en algún lugar. No supo qué responder por muchas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza. El galo pareció darse cuenta de la situación. Su silencio le confirmaba aquél rumor sobre SIR y sabía que era el chico de ojos rojos el que lo estaba escondiendo y protegiendo. Ante éste último pensamiento hizo una mueca. "¿Acaso lo estás haciendo para sentirte menos culpable?" Preguntó secamente. Era cierto que él, junto a Napoleón y el resto de chicos habían conseguido acabar con SIR.  
"…pero tú tienes parte de culpa de que haya llegado a ésa situación." Se cruzó de brazos, mirando de forma superior al otro, como si hubiera pensado algo que al pruso no se le había pasado por la cabeza… ¿o si?

"No es por eso, estúpido galo" Le devolvió la mueca desde abajo, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Cierto era que SIR había sido debilitado –en parte- por su culpa pero el verdadero motivo por el que no lo abandonó a su suerte en aquél terreno fantasmal no era otra cosa que cariño. "Eres alguien hipócrita, Francis" Dijo dedicándole una nueva sonrisa. "Parece que sólo se pueda ayudar a los demás por interés. Al menos según tú"

De nuevo una punzada de dolor, quizá estaba hablando demasiado dejando que la herida siguiera sangrando. Su cuerpo había empezado a temblar, no sabía bien si por la postura en la que se encontraba o por la falta de sangre. Apretó el puño con fuerza para tratar de calmar el dolor, llegando a hacerse daño en la mano también. Tal y como estaba, el galo podía actuar sobre el pequeño en cuanto supiera su ubicación. "Tranquilo Gilbert, no me interesa para nada… de momento. Supongo que sabes cuál es mi siguiente paso, dado que formas parte de la Cuarta Coalición"

Claro que lo sabía, sólo esperaba que el ruso consiguiera pararle los pies. Se quedó callado ante eso, el otro ya sabía la respuesta de antemano. Y la herida le ardía, sentía sus ojos pesados y un fuerte mareo. "…_viel Glück_" Musitó irónicamente justo antes de caer desplomado.

**  
///////////Noviembre de 1806/////////**

Se había encargado de ayudar en el exilio a su rey antes de que Berlín fuera finalmente invadida y de preparar una cantidad de hombres por si hacía falta ayudar al bando ruso contra el francés. A pesar de su insistencia en participar si hacía falta fue obligado a mantenerse oculto, era importante que el pruso no se expusiera a nuevos ataques. Podría perder más territorios e incluso la vida si aquello seguía así, así que decidió –aunque no por las buenas- exiliarse de nuevo en aquél lugar en el que al menos ahora no estaría solo.

"Vamos. Es imposible que pueda dar tanta lástima" Dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios, dirigiéndose al chico rubio que no dejaba de mirarlo en silencio. "Estoy herido, pero mira" Dijo levantándose, para luego mover brazos y piernas. Se sintió algo estúpido por aquello al ver que el chico todavía lo miraba con gesto de desaprobación.

¿Acaso le estaba echando en cara haber perdido? Se sentó de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre la silla, cosa que le causó de nuevo el dolor punzante en el costado. Aquélla herida era algo profunda, seguro que tardaría un tiempo en curársele.

"Véngate."

"¿Eh?" Arqueó una ceja, fijando la vista de nuevo en el chico. "¿Qué has dicho?" Había oído perfectamente al chico, pero prefirió que se lo repitiera. Y así lo hizo. Y con el mismo tono, que bien podía tratarse de odio. Al principio el mayor se quedó algo atónito ante lo que había oído por segunda vez, como si le asustara ver que alguien tan pequeño pensaba en ése tipo de términos. Luego pensó que eran cosas de críos y no pudo evitar reír. "Lo haré, lo haré…" Dijo entre risas. "Nadie ha salido ileso de una batalla contra el gran reino de Prusia, enano. ¡Esto solo ha sido la suerte de ése idiota!" Que, bueno, realmente se preguntaba cuánto duraría esa suerte llamada Napoleón. Demasiado estaba durando.

**/////// Febrero- Julio 1807//////**

No había ido tan bien como se esperaba. El enfrentamiento franco-ruso fue una cruel batalla en donde la nieve se tiñó de rojo por completo, según le explicaba una carta que le había traído un mensajero de la corona. Apretó con furia el papel, al parecer la buena suerte que le dedicó surtió efecto, y aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia ya que implicaba negociar con el francés.

"Supongo que ha quedado clara la posición en la que te encuentras, Gilbert." Dijo la voz melosa del francés una vez hubieron firmado el maldito tratado en el que el galo se quedaba con casi la mitad de su territorio. "Clara queda. Pero… ¿lo del inglés hace falta?" Quizá no había pensado demasiado la pregunta y si, era estúpida, pero la risa del rubio le hizo sentirse molesto y más débil de lo que ya estaba. "_S'il vous plaît_, Gilbert, dime que es una broma de las tuyas" No, no lo había sido. La verdad es que se le había pasado por la cabeza el ahorrarse el tema del bloqueo continental al inglesito. Rio muy alto.. "¡Desde luego que era broma! ¡No sé por quién me tomas, francés idiota!" Dijo disimulando bastante mal su despiste, cosa que notó el otro pero prefirió dejar pasar. Aún así el pruso notó el gesto y se silenció de golpe, quedando pensativo.

"Pues que sepas que me vengaré" Le dedicó una mueca, que bien podía distinguirse como una sonrisa amenazadora. El recuerdo del pequeño pidiéndole venganza sobre el golpe vivido le hacía sentirse más fuerte. Tenía algo que defender, algo aparte del orgullo que había sido herido en Jena y Auerstädt.

"Te estaré esperando, _mon chéri_"

* * *

**Tantananán~ ~~ *triple salto mortal* Capítulo dos. Tiene algunas-bastantes-menos palabras que el anterior, pero he preferido dejarlo aquí porque lo veo como un tiempo en el que se sucedieron muchas cosas para luego dar un paso a un estancamiento y luego a nuevos movimientos ò.ô Por lo que digamos ése estancamiento se dará de éste capítulo al siguiente.**

**Es horrible escribir cosas basándose en la historia real xD Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta en que no me baso simplemente en la historia de un país, sino en la de más de uno /3 Eso sí, debo decir que cuesta arrancar pero que poco a poco le vas cogiendo el gustillo~**

**He decidido ir poniendo fechas en casos relevantes, para así ayudaros por si queréis buscar algún dato *baila* porque yo soy mala dando información extra xD**

**Y... dedicado a Miru :******

**Espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente cap~ =D  
**

**Eso si, aquí os añado el vocabulario:  
Einverstanden? = ¿Entendido?  
Mon Dieu = Dios mío  
viel Glück = Buena suerte  
s'il vous plaît = Por favor  
mon chéri = querido**


	3. Invencible

**Cap****ítulo 3: Invencible**

"…" Los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que su boca. Así se había quedado con la noticia. El tonto del austríaco había luchado tan mal que había perdido ante el francés en Wagram. "¿Y yo que llegué a confiar en el violinista idiota?"

A pesar de todas las quejas que salían de sus labios bien sabía que no podía echarle en cara a nadie que estuviese perdiendo contra las tropas francesas. Después de todo él ahora estaba bajo sus malditos hilos y lo manejaban totalmente a su antojo. Westfalia tenía un nuevo rey –al que por supuesto no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, ni pensaba dejar que 'SIR' lo hiciera-, hermano menor del imbécil amigo de Francis que lo estaba ayudando a invadir regiones que no le pertenecían. Además, tenía un control enorme sobre la cantidad de hombres en el ejército.

Chasqueó la lengua, le gustaría patearle el trasero a la que se descuidara, pero los franceses eran muchos. Aún así estaba dispuesto a lucirse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. "¡Nadie vencerá jamás al Reino de Prusia!" Dijo para luego reír a carcajada limpia. "¡Verá lo impresionante que puedo llegar a ser!"

"Ahm…señor" Le interrumpió un chico que tenía justo enfrente. Llevaba bastante rato delante de él dado que fue quién le dio la noticia de la derrota sobre la Quinta Coalición. Estaba algo nervioso dado que no entendía que el pruso se hubiera mantenido en silencio por largo rato acabando con ésa risa estruendosa. "Lamento decirle que… por el momento…" Lo miró algo cortado. "…el único que ha sabido pararle los pies de alguna forma ha sido España"

Su risa no se detuvo, sino que bajó de tono, tratando de disimular que le importaba que el español hubiera hecho mejor las cosas que él mismo.

"¿España?"

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz nueva, pero ya conocida, que provenía del marco de la puerta.

"Bruder… ¿conozco a España?"

"¿Has estado escuchando a escondidas?" Inquirió el pruso con tono seco. La sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

"Lo siento" El pequeño volvió a esconderse tras el marco, como si así ya no pudieran verlo, debido a la vergüenza que le daba la situación. El pruso se llevó la mano a la nuca sin saber muy bien que decirle a todo eso mientras el otro sólo observaba a los dos 'paises' en silencio, sin saber si abrir la boca o no.

"Ven aquí"

"…" El rubio seguía tras la puerta, observando con solo un ojo al que lo llamaba.

"¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día" Insisitió.

Ante esto el pequeño tragó saliva y fue en dirección de su hermano mayor, acercándose cada vez más lentamente. El pruso, dado que no tenía paciencia alguna, alargó su mano hasta uno de los brazos del otro y lo atrajo hacía él para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

"No es que estemos hablando nada demasiado importante" prosiguió el pruso, lanzándole una mirada al chico que permanecía de pie frente a él todavía para que no hiciera ningún comentario. "Pero no es para nada admirable escuchar conversaciones de otros a escondidas"

Se quedó en silencio tras decirle esto. Desde luego, cuando él escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, no dejaba de ser admirable por ello. Pero eso sólo pasaba cuando lo hacía él. Volvió a reír algo cortado, cosa que provocó que lo miraran de nuevo extrañados. Aún así el pequeño asintió, como si le hubiera quedado clarísimo.

"Prometo no hacerlo a escondidas" logró decir, algo sonrojado por encontrarse sentado sobre él de aquél modo mientras alguien los observaba.

Aquí sí que no pudo evitar reír, llevando su mano a la cabeza del pequeño, despeinándolo. "Ei, oye" Abrió los ojos, mirando al crío que se empezaba a echar los mechones que le caían por la frente hacia atrás. "¿Se puede saber qué haces peinándote tanto?"

Tras la pregunta se quedó en silencio, observando como el niño seguía con la ardua tarea hasta que todo el pelo consiguió volver por completo hacía atrás.

"…y los ingleses."

Su mirada observadora pasó del niño al otro.

"¿Qué pasa con los ingleses?" Frunció el ceño, no le parecía bien hablar de nada de eso con el niño delante.

"Que también… están… luchando…" No lograba decir bien la frase, el pruso le daba miedo cuando lo miraba enfadado. "¿bien…?" Sabía que lo estaba picando, pero no quería que se enfadara con él por decirle lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de aquél sitio escondido en el que vivía hacía tiempo. Demasiado tiempo por culpa… del niño que tenía encima. "Quizá debería tratar de hablar con alguno de ellos par—"

"Puedes marcharte" cortó secamente el pruso.

"P-pero mi señor…" Comenzó a titubear el otro.

"¿Uhm?" Arqueó una ceja observando al chico, para luego mover los ojos hacia el rubio, indicándole que no era momento de hablar. "Sé muy bien que tengo que hacer algo. Pero debo pensarlo antes de hacer ningún movimiento, ¿entiendes?"

El otro tan solo asintió. Tenía razón, cualquier movimiento en falso y no serviría un tratado cualquiera para arreglarlo. Se jugaba seguir siendo considerado un Estado. "Me marcho, señor" Aún pensando en esto último se fijó en los ojos azules del pequeño, que observaba y escuchaba todo con cierto interés. "Si me necesita, tan sólo avíseme y ahí me tendrá" Tras esto, se dirigió a la puerta desde la que habían sido espiados, y se fue en silencio.

Un silencio que se mantuvo por largo rato.

"Bruder…" murmuró al fin el rubio, mirando algo preocupado al mayor que yacía pensativo desde hacía un rato. Había pensado en volver a preguntarle por España, pero al verlo así no creyó que fuera el mejor momento. Puede que más adelante… "¿Estás bien?" Frunció el ceño al ver que no le respondía. Se movió algo brusco para conseguir bajarse de las piernas de éste, claramente molesto con el pruso. "No te entiendo" Lo miró una vez abajo. "¿Si tanto te molesta por qué no haces algo de una vez?" Había alzado la voz contra el mayor como nunca había hecho antes, pero ni así el peligrís le hizo caso alguno. Sólo consiguió que bajara la mirada, llevándose una de sus manos al rostro para restregarse los ojos como alguien que lleva largo tiempo sin dormir.

"¿No piensas decir nada?" Insisitó el pequeño. "Entonces creo que mejor me v--" Calló de golpe, al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del otro.

"Tienes razón" confirmó finalmente el mayor, bajando la mano y mirándolo. "Los dos." Había fruncido el ceño, como si estuviera decidido a algo. "Aún así…" Cerró los ojos, junto a un pronunciado suspiro, para luego levantarse del lugar en donde había permanecido sentado todo el tiempo.

"¿Aún así…?" Bufó el rubio, que lo seguía con sus brillantes ojos azules. El pruso se fijó en ellos, pero no se dio cuenta del claro enfado que lucían.

"Aún así" Repitió. "Debemos esperar a que meta la pata y… zas" El tono empleado ante esto último se notaba juguetón, realmente tenía ganas de que el francés tuviera un descuido, simplemente uno, y así poder dejarle claro con quién se estaba enfrentando. "No puedo hacer otra cosa… Ludwig. Tan sólo esperar." Dicho esto se estiró, cansado de haber estado sentado largo rato.

"…¿eh?" ¿Lo había llamado Ludwig?

"¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?" Preguntó semi-agachado, mirando sonriente al ahora dudoso chico. "Supongo que… bah, ¡te gustará! ¡por supuesto!"

"Ahm…" El rubio ahora estaba completamente indeciso, no sabía a qué contestar. Finalmente, cuando creía haber logrado dar prioridad a las cosas, se giró hacía donde el pruso ya había empezado a dirigirse.

"Vamos antes de que oscurezca" Insistió éste, ahora tan despreocupado como aparentaba de costumbre. "¡Te voy a enseñar algo impresionante!"

Cortado de nuevo, aceleró para poder alcanzar al mayor. Salieron al mar de árboles que tanto apreciaba desde el primer día y se alejaron un poco de la casa. Al principio iban muy rápido, obligándolo a él a ir prácticamente dando saltitos para conseguir el ritmo del otro. Luego pararon, mientras el pruso miraba de un lado a otro como si se hubiera perdido, cosa que le preguntó.

"Haha" Rió mientras seguía buscando, utilizando su mano a modo de visera. "¿Por quién me tomas enano? Por supuesto que no nos hemos perdido." Se quedó estático finalmente y silbó un par de veces. "Ahora verás"

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ocurriera nada. El rubio observaba al mayor, mientras éste seguía con la mirada fija en los matorrales hacia los que había silbado. "…" Llegó a creer que se había vuelto loco del todo, mirándolo de forma preocupada, justo cuando escuchó ruido. "¿Pero qué…?" Observó en silencio a un pequeño animalito amarillo que aparecía entre las verdes hojas.

"Vaya, ¡ya tardabas pequeñajo!" Exclamó dirigiéndose a la bolita, para luego agacharse y recogerla. Puso sus manos en forma de cuenco y el bichito saltó sobre ellas, cosa que sorprendió al niño.

"¿E-está amaestrado?" preguntó de forma algo infantil, mirando al pajarito sin acercarse mucho.

"¿Amaestrado?" Respondió curioso el otro. "Pues no, la verdad. Soy tan impresionante que éste pequeño vino a mi porque si" Explicó sonriente mientras pokeaba al susodicho cerca de la cara. "Hora de presentaros. Gilbird, éste es Ludwig. Ludwig, éste es Gilbird" Y extendió su manos hacia el hombro del pequeño, posando al animalito en uno de sus hombros.

De no ser porque lo había vuelto a llamar de aquél modo se habría reído de la curiosa forma de ponerle nombre al pajarito. Lo acarició con aire avergonzado y volvió a mirar al mayor. "¿Po-por qué me llamas así?"

"Pues porque es tu nombre." Respondió sin dudar, agachado a su lado.

"¿Lud…wig…?" repitió

"Ajá, por supuesto." Sonrió. "Al principio pensaba que no te pegaba nada" Rió entre dientes. "Pero viendo el carácter que tienes algo me dice que pronto lo comprobaré"

Y volvió a despeinarlo animada y despreocupadamente.

* * *

La noticia le hizo no parar de reír durante largo rato. Estaba teniendo al fin esa oportunidad que tanto ansiaba tener para poder volver a ir en contra del francés. Ante la seriedad del momento decidió disimular su felicidad, cosa que le costaba evitar debido a las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Necesito leer esto de nuevo" Comentó en voz alta al mensajero que le había traído la nota por parte del inglés para luego volver a enfrascarse en la lectura. "Ow, ¡los abrazaría si los tuviera por aquí ahora mismo!" Exclamó súper feliz. El hecho de que la Gran armada hubiera sido vencida en Rusia y lo débil que se estaba volviendo gracias al español y el inglés lo hacían sentirse como nunca.

"Escribe." Señaló a un chico que se encontraba sentado bastante cerca.

El chico obedeció a la orden, tomando posición a la espera de que el otro le dictara.

"El Gran Reino de Prusia se unirá gustoso a patear el trasero del francés y su pandilla" Dijo mientras apoyaba una de sus piernas en el asiento, extendiendo un brazo conforme hablaba. Rió de nuevo, no podía evitarlo. Los años que había pasado sin poder moverse 'por si acaso' iban a terminar al fin. El otro terminó de escribir sin decir ni pío, metió en un sobre la nota y lo selló, para luego entregárselo al mensajero.

La Sexta coalición había sido formada. Y no se cansarían hasta tener a Francis en su casita y sin dar la lata.

* * *

**Los primeros sucesos se ocurren durante 1809. La 'mini-reunión' que espía Ludwig ha sido una manera de haceros un resumen de los sucesos xDDD *lista ella que encima va y lo dice* Me gusta mucho Prusia ¡aw! Es que a pesar de estar ahí bajo el mando-reinado francés y de tener tantas trabas él sigue en su mundo. Hasta que se lo echan en cara, eso sí~ **

**Me gusta ver la rabia que le da ver que no le están saliendo bien las cosas y que depende de otros. El 'enano' sin embargo se echaría a luchar sin pensarlo, lo veo con ganas –aunque según es ahora perdería fijo xD**

**Como…gracia xD decir que Ludwig en español es Luis (.?) Ludwig significa 'guerrero glorioso'. De origen germano. De ahí que Gilbert le haga ese comentario final: "Pero viendo el carácter que tienes algo me dice que pronto lo comprobaré" *ugh, si supiera… =W=***

**Y si, Gilbird es inmortal.**

**xD Nah, realmente considero que siendo Gilbert como es a la que se muere uno adopta otro y le pone el mismo nombre en honor al primero. Así que creo que sirve. *realmente necesitaba meter a Gilbird como fuera, ama a ése animalito***

**La Sexta coalición fue formada en 1812. Y si, hubo una séptima xDDDD**

**Hoy no hay vocabulario ò.o  
**

**Creo que… no tengo nada que decir. Agradezco los comentarios, me animan bastante *indirecta***

**Comentooooo comentarios~~**

***YaelUesugi29:  
Me alegra el interés que te ha despertado mi fic. Y que me hayas dejado comentario me ha motivado a subir el nuevo capii *W* Espero que me digas qué te pareció éste 3**

**Muacks, muacks~~**

**Sandri  
**


	4. Trabas

**Capítulo 4 : Trabas**

Ah no, eso sí que no.

-Dado las miradas que me diriges, estoy empezando a pensar que no es buena idea que nos unamos para luchar.

-No pienso mirarte mejor. Que le caigas mejor a este rey no implica que a mí me caigas mejor que entonces- dijo altivo. Siempre se mostraba así, era una manera de aclarar lo impresionante que era a los demás. Aún así no dejaba de mirarlo incrédulo. Cierto que el tipo había sido prisionero durante años por los franceses y que el odio que sentía por ellos era interesante en cuanto a los enfrentamientos que les deparaban, pero… Fritz, cuando estaba vivo, le había quitado gran plenitud de sus derechos. Tenía sus motivos puesto que el otro prácticamente se comportaba como si fuera francés: bebiendo vino, apostando y con mujeres.

-A 'este rey', ¿eh?- dijo seguidamente el otro, haciendo un gesto rápido con ambos brazos para darle un aviso al caballo de que avanzara unos pasos, dirigiéndolo y deteniéndolo delante del de Gilbert, provocando que el otro echara un poco hacía atrás, como asustado. El prusiano hizo un leve ruido, controlando al caballo y calmándolo rápidamente, mirando después algo molesto al otro por su actitud.- Todo lo que dijera tu querido Fritz va a misa, ¿cierto?

-Sinceramente. Sí. -bufó ante la mirada inquisitoria del otro tras su pregunta- Pienso que ojalá valga la pena tu ansia de venganza ante lo francés. Por lo demás ya sabes lo que pienso de ti.

-Gilbert…

La respuesta se hizo esperar. Blücher alargó el silencio para girar el caballo y ponerlo en paralelo al de su país, como si quisiera volver el camino andado. El otro alzó la cabeza, mirando al frente, tentado de pasar totalmente de lo que pudiera decirle o no.

-…te aseguro que las mujeres son mejores.

Y los pasos lentos del caballo del teniente mientras marchaba hacia el resto de soldados taparon la onomatopeya interrogativa de Gilbert. No había entendido qué quería decirle con eso. Mientras al otro se le dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro a pesar de no haber oído nada tras su frase. El de pelo grisáceo prefirió volver a mirar al frente para disimular que las palabras lo habían vencido. No por nada muy grave sino porque era demasiado impresionante como para preguntar algo que el otro daba por sabido. Seguro que si pensaba bien en lo que habían hablado caería.

-…. No lo entiendo- pensó finalmente, tras largo rato oteando el horizonte desde el que estaba amaneciendo. Suspiró pensando que lo mejor era pasar del asunto. Tenía cosas mejores que atender. Imitó a Blücher en su movimiento con las riendas y viró al caballo rápidamente para unirse a su teniente y a las tropas dispuestas a empezar la ofensiva contra los franceses.

--

El ruso parecía muy confiado y… feliz. Se notaba que el haber podido echar a la Gran Armada francesa de su territorio lo llenaba de emoción y ganas de seguir dañándolo. Si algo le quedaba claro a Gilbert cada vez que hablaba con él era que mejor no tener problemas con ese país. Aún así, a veces su manera de ver las cosas y sus gestos aparentemente inocentes le hacían desconfiar de su fuerza real. ¿Y si todo había sido cosa de la suerte llamada "frío" como decían?

El príncipe Peter Wïtgenstein, el comandante ruso, había decidido junto a Blücher que era buena idea tener un 'encontronazo' con los franceses en Lützen. El prusiano se mostró con muchas ganas de luchar, llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimido y deseaba poder demostrar que no era para nada alguien a quien poder subestimar.

Pero no todo fue como esperaban.

-¡Retirada!

Napoleón, si en algo era bueno, era en estrategias. Tenía una capacidad enorme para dirigir a sus tropas y a sus mariscales hacía las batallas. El avance que querían realizar tanto prusianos como rusos no era de su agrado, por lo que la lucha era intensa y fiera, cosa que provocaba que ambos países de la coalición tuvieran que retirarse para decidir otra táctica diferente de ataque.

-¡No pienso marcharme!- respondió un Gilbert furioso a la llamada del comandante para que empezara la marcha hacia la zona oriental. Su espada chocó contra la de un soldado francés que trataba de aprovechar su desventaja al centrarse en la conversación. El reino lo miró a los ojos con un odio que tiraba para atrás, cosa que hizo trastabillar al otro en un mal paso que le costó un nuevo movimiento por parte de éste para ensartarlo con la espada.

-¡Gilbert!- se acercó para tomarlo del brazo, gesto que provocó en el prusiano un dolor intensificado de una de sus heridas- ¡he dicho retirada!

--

-Hemos tenido suerte de que se quedaran sin caballería para perseguirnos. Aprovechemos para marcar el mayor distanciamiento posible.

Suerte. ¿Había dicho suerte? Se quedó observando, mostrando incredulidad ante las últimas palabras que había pronunciado el comandante ruso. Luego su mirada fue dirigida al mismo país, que parecía conforme con todo lo que estaba escuchando mientras una sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Tenía heridas de combate igual que él, pero aparentemente no había sido herido su orgullo. Aparentemente…

-Prusia.

-¿Eh? -alzó la vista, no se había dado cuenta de que su aliado se había acercado tan rápido a él- ¿Q-qué quieres?- preguntó una vez había asimilado que estaba allí.

El otro tan sólo mantenía esa sonrisa estática. El silencio empezó a incomodarlo muchísimo, tanto que un creciente sentimiento de inferioridad ante la altura del otro le hizo levantarse algo nervioso, preguntándole de nuevo qué era lo que quería tras aclararse la garganta.

-Me habían dicho que tu ejército me ayudaría en algo.

No lograba entender la frase. O quizá no quería entenderla.

-¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho?

-Sin problema.-suspiró resignado sin perder su aparente humor- Tu ejército da asco. Seguro que solo hubiera conseguido una victoria, después de todo ya tuve una…

Eso le había tocado la moral de forma profunda. Iba de superior sólo por haber vencido una batalla de tantas y encima le estaba diciendo que los suyos 'daban asco'. Miró de reojo a Blücher y Wïtgenstein, por si pudieran estar escuchando algo, pero parecían enfrascados en la tarea de pensar cómo recuperarse y volver al ataque. De repente un sentimiento de 'soledad' ante la causa le vino a la mente, por lo que no pudo evitar una excusa barata de las que luego desearía retractarse como fuera.

-L-llevan tiempo sin luchar… quizá es la falta de costumbre.

Frunció el ceño por lo que acababa de salir de sus labios. El ruso encima soltó una risita que lo hundió más en ese sentimiento.

-Eso es, falta de costumbre.- confirmó, llevando su amplia mano a su hombro golpeando con demasiada fuerza un par de veces. Éste prefirió aguantar en silencio eso con tal de que la conversación terminara ahí y pudiera quedarse solo de una vez. Y así fue, Iván fue llamado por 'su' comandante para irse a su tienda. Giró sobre sí mismo para marchar.

-Prusia.- dijo en un tono de voz diferente al que había empleado anteriormente. Éste se tensó un poco al oír su nombre de ese modo, tragando saliva a la espera de escuchar lo que seguía- Sólo espero que tu ejército no tarde mucho en acostumbrarse… -tras esto prosiguió con su camino murmurando un ruidito extraño que prefirió no entender.

No supo si era el aura que desprendía, la manera de mirarlo o su voz, pero la amenaza lo mantuvo en vela gran parte de la noche. Estuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro entras las tiendas que habían sido montadas por unas horas. Caminaba a pesar de que lo que tendría que estar haciendo era descansar y evitar que sus heridas se abriesen. Finalmente volvió a su tienda y se tumbó, pretendiendo dormir un poco, sin conseguirlo. Se ladeó con todo el dolor de su brazo recordándole que no se moviera tanto y vio un papel sobre la mesa. Al poco ya había escrito en él cómo le había ido el día, un texto corto que guardó en el interior de su uniforme con la esperanza de unirlo a su adorado diario personal.

Al fin. Había conseguido olvidar un poco lo ridículamente mal que había quedado con todo, dando paso al sueño. Se volvió a tumbar, ahora cansadísimo, cuando Blücher irrumpió en la tienda.

-Debemos reanudar la marcha.

-Sheisse… -y se dio la vuelta. Si apenas acababa de cerrar los ojos.- Déjame dormir un poco…

-¿Dormir un poco?- dijo el teniente mientras se acercaba incrédulo - Ni que fueras español. -y empezó a tirar de él de una pierna, como si quisiera sacarlo de allí a rastras.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, se agarró fuerte para que no lo moviera, pero dada la posición le estaba siendo imposible evitar el arrastre.

-Al español le sale bien y duerme. Estaría bien imitar--- -fue sacado de su tienda por una pierna- ¡…lo por una vez! ¡Ya vale! ¡Voy! ¡Pero deja que me ponga el uniforme!

Se levantó de golpe, claramente enfurruñado porque eso que había pasado no era digno de recordar en su persona. Entró de nuevo en su tienda, no tan dispuesto como había parecido al decirlo de ponerse el uniforme tan temprano. Ni siquiera había amanecido. Se cruzó de brazos, prácticamente dispuesto a dormir de pie si era necesario.

-Gilbert.- se asomó Blücher al interior de nuevo. Siendo respondido por un simple gruñido.- creo que, si eres el último en llegar a formar filas, el resto de soldados perderá el respeto que te tienen como alguien impresionante a quien seguir e imitar. -Y se marchó.

-….- Esperó varios segundos, los justos para asegurarse de que el tipo odioso no volvería a abrir la puerta de la tienda, para empezar a vestirse a una velocidad estrepitosa. Casi se cayó un par de veces para colocarse los pantalones correctamente, lo recogió todo y salió corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro. Allí estaba el otro, de espaldas, observando el horizonte. Corrió hasta estar a tres pasos del otro, aminorando el paso a uno más seguro y tranquilo, como si se hubiese tomado su tiempo. Se puso a un lado, sin mirarlo a él sino también al horizonte, tratando de que su respiración acelerada no se le notara.

-Sí. -sonrió el otro triunfalmente- mejor no hables. -tras esto suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

-He sido…-dijo alzando uno de sus dedos, seguido rápidamente de otro- …el segundo. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? -tras esto rió, sintiéndose orgulloso de tal hazaña, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

El otro negó, haciéndose el despistado. El reino simplemente seguía mirando el horizonte, notando el viento en su rostro y… echando de menos una buena capa en su uniforme.

--

Un par de semanas más tarde, se encontraban en la ciudad de Bautzen a la espera del zar Alejandro I de Rusia y su propio rey, Federico Guillermo III. El tiempo que habían obtenido de ventaja tras la lucha a primeros de mes con las tropas napoleónicas les estaba yendo bien para abastecerse, curarse y obtener nuevos hombres. Lo que no sabían es que Napoleón temía que esta cantidad fuera mayor y deseaba detenerles los pies como fuera. La orden por parte del líder francés fue directa y concisa: los ejércitos aliados tenían que ser aniquilados.

-Los frentes de las aldeas próximas han sido cerrados para evitar que salgamos de ésta.- acabó por confirmar Blücher, mirando a su nación a la espera de respuesta.

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. La patada furiosa a una simple piedra del camino le hizo comprender la gracia que le hacía a éste la noticia.

-Ordenaré a nuestros hombres que estén listos para la ofensiva.

Nueva respuesta: un gruñido.

-Gilbert, estamos en plena retirada. Debemos evitar--

-¿Evitar?- preguntó finalmente el otro sin mirar- Llevo años evitando. Para no provocar, para que mi gente no sufra. Lo único que consigo es que se piensen que no estamos preparados para la lucha.

-Y no lo estamos.

Eso provocó que Gilbert dirigiera su vista hacia la del otro.

-No con esta estrategia.

Estaba temblando. Temblaba de rabia y porque el teniente tenía razón.

-Esta vez busquemos una salida. Después trazaremos un mejor plan con el resto de aliados y te juro que la victoria será nuestra. No pienso dejar que mi venganza no se consuma, Gilbert. Lo juré. Pisotearé a Napoleón sea como sea y los franceses tendrán que pedirnos clemencia.

Los ojos del teniente destilaban ira. Eso le hizo saber enseguida que lo que decía era cierto, por lo que la nación le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Perfekt- soltó finalmente- pero que sepas que pienso acabar con todo soldadito galo que se interponga en mi camino.

La batalla no se hizo esperar. La colocación de las tropas francesas había sido muy bien pensada y Napoleón, junto a sus mariscales, los estaban rodeando cada vez más desde puntos elevados y aldeas. El mariscal Ney, por orden de Napoleón y a un día de distancia, fue quien decidió la batalla. Preititz, en un despiste de éste, había quedado libre de posiciones francesas y por allí intentarían escapar. Gilbert odiaba esa palabra cada vez más ya que no dejaba de oírla conforme avanzaban. Y lo que menos soportaba era a los soldados enemigos que se pasaban de listos.

Se apartó de forma rápida de un golpe de espada dirigido a él por la espalda, instantes antes de que le diera de pleno. Con la suya hizo un movimiento para contrarrestar la fuerza de un golpe posterior dirigido a su brazo izquierdo. Ya lo tenía lo suficientemente dolorido como para más golpes.

-¿Sólo te defiendes?- pronunció el soldado en un marcado acento francés- Va a ser verdad que los prusianos…

No siguió por un momento, la lucha entre espadas había provocado que ambos se echaran hacia atrás separándose, tomando impulso para un nuevo ataque que no se hizo esperar. El francés se abalanzó sobre Gilbert haciendo chocar de nuevo las espadas muy cerca de su rostro, haciendo que sus brazos temblaran ante la fuerza del otro por mantener su arma en posición.

-'Los prusianos'… ¿qué?- insistió enfadado para que continuara. Si no había tratado de matarlo ya era porque quería saberlo.

-…dicen que sois unos cobardes. Y parece que lo estoy comprobando.-y sonrió socarronamente, aprovechando el instante de descuido que tuvo el otro al escucharle. Consiguió moverse con rapidez, esquivando de nuevo el filo de la espada, pero perdiendo su arma que quedó a unos metros.

El galo decidió que era el momento oportuno. Aprovecharía que el otro iba a por su arma y asestaría la definitiva. Alzó su espada y…

-….

-Lo siento. -dijo el prusiano devolviéndole la misma sonrisa que le había sido dirigida poco antes- El cobarde tiene cosas que hacer.

El otro bajó su mirada, viendo como todavía sostenía el puñal que le acababa de clavar. Asustado, trató de evitar que la desclavara pero no tuvo suerte. Soltó el arma sin fuerza, cayendo luego en el suelo tras ella.

-_Adieu_ -se despidió la nación prusiana en un intento de francés algo inútil para luego dejar al soldado morir lentamente en el campo de batalla.

--

Solo. Se sentía muy solo en aquella casa que, a pesar de que le gustaba, se le hacía tan pequeña. Pensaba que estaba mal sentirse así cuando su hermano le había dejado a gente para atender cada necesidad que tuviera. Se sentó en la cama, aburrido como nunca, observando con poca atención lo que tenía alrededor de tantas veces que había estado allí. Bajó la mirada para ver sus propias manos mientras las entrelazaba para luego lanzar un suspiro. ¿Cómo estaría su hermano? Sabía bien que había ido a luchar como tanto deseaba, se sentía orgulloso de que el mayor defendiera su honor así. Y ansiaba poder acompañarle, pero no sabía cómo.

-Quizá si fuera más fuerte… -murmuró en voz audible, pensando en voz alta.

Alzó la vista al frente y se topó con la cruz. Una cruz negra ribeteada de blanco que al parecer era importantísima para el prusiano. Se encontraba en muchos sitios de la casa. Volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, bajando de la cama, para acercarse a la tela que colgaba tapando una gran parte de pared. Se preguntaba qué simbolizaba aquello mientras tocaba con cautela la tela blanca de bordes dorados.

-Señor Ludwig. La comida está lista.

-¡A-ah!

Se había asustado, agarrándose de forma torpe al tejido. Dirigió la mirada a la puerta pero quien lo había ido a avisar ya no se encontraba allí. No le dio tiempo a más. El agarre provocó que la tela se soltara de la pared, cayendo sobre él.

Se asustó tanto que pronto empezó a sacudir los brazos hasta quitársela de encima, luego alegrándose de dos cosas: que no estuviera el mayor para posiblemente reñirle y no haber hecho ruido. Aprovechando eso último, podría tratar de poner la tela por sí mismo sin que nadie se enterase. Cogió una de las puntas y miró la pared que…era una puerta.

-Vaya…- dijo en un tono de clara sorpresa. Llevó la mano al pomo sin pensarlo dos veces e intentó girar pero no había manera de conseguir abrirla, al parecer, si no tenías la llave.

Se cruzó de brazos algo molesto porque la diversión que creía que iba a tener se acababa de desvanecer.

-¡Señor Ludwig, que se enfría!

Y, dejando el trabajo para luego, marchó a la mesa cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

--

-¿Qué es lo que escribes, Gilbert?

-Las memorias de un inútil que sólo sabe huir.

Estaba claro, ya nada era increíble en su vida. Batalla tras batalla o había perdido o había tenido que escapar. Toda una vida impresionante, por la que llegó a ser el reino que era, se estaba yendo al carajo. La verdad es que, cuando se sentía así, prefería estar solo. Pero es que Blücher, para él, no era nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿El maldito armisticio va a durar mucho?- preguntó guardándose un nuevo trozo de papel al montón que había ido coleccionando durante todos esos días.

El teniente se había quedado en silencio, no por el trato desagradable del prusiano -que era bastante usual últimamente, y más siendo él- sino por el hecho de que estuviera escribiendo un diario.

Gilbert iba a volver a insistir justo cuando los representantes aliados llegaban. La rusa que ya conocía, el príncipe Carlos XIV de Suecia junto a su nación y Carlos Felipe de Schwarzenberg con… el niñita.

No pudo evitarlo. Aún de forma momentánea se le fueron todos los males al ver al austríaco aparecer por allí. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

-El sueco fue uno de los mariscales de Napoleón. -le susurró Blücher poco antes de acercarse a los recién llegados- Quizá nos ayude para un mejor plan.

-Ah, sí. Claro.

No había escuchado mucho. Esperó a que el otro se fuera para ir directo hacia el austríaco.

-Vaya, vaya…. Vaya.- dijo juguetonamente para remarcar la última repetición, justo cuando estaba ya frente al otro- Menuda sorpresa… - no podía evitar reír- No esperaba verte tan 'pronto'

El otro lo miraba como apenado, como si estuviera harto de la misma cancioncita de siempre. Aún así no decía nada, sabía que aguantando el prusiano pronto se cansaba y se pondría a molestar a otro. Suspiró apesadumbrado cuando el otro se apoyó en su hombro.

-Quizá me interese escuchar tus tácticas para futuras sit--

-Gilbert- lo acalló Brücher sabiendo ya por donde iban los tiros.

Eso molestó un poco a la nación, que aceptó con desgana. Le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza al austríaco, que respondió con cara de odio controlado. Luego marchó hacia el que le había llamado la atención.

En aquella reunión decidieron cómo manejar batallas posteriores. Se dedicarían a atacar a los mariscales, evitando el enfrentamiento directo con Napoleón. A Gilbert le parecía bien, y necesitaba que funcionara. Si no hubiera sido porque tendrían que realizar los preparativos se hubiera lanzado a la búsqueda de tropas francesas.

--

-Esto me está gustando más- dijo cortando el silencio que había en su tienda, pensando en voz alta.

Habían conseguido, con la nueva estrategia, vencer a varios de los mariscales de Napoleón. Eso había obligado al francés a dirigirse hacia el oeste debido a la sensación de peligro, que de hecho era real, que le perseguía.

Se levantó y se vistió tras haber dormido como nunca, saliendo de la tienda y topándose con, para él y dadas las circunstancias, uno de los mejores amaneceres nunca vistos. Se estiró de forma ruidosa y observó a su alrededor. Algunos soldados ya habían recogido y otros estaban en la tarea. Pronto se dirigirían hacía Leipzig.

-Esto te pasa por listo, francés- murmuró pensativo. Realmente se preguntaba dónde estaría el susodicho al que no había visto desde hacía años. Le había llegado información de la península ibérica y parecía que tampoco le estaba yendo muy bien por allí. Sonrió al pensar en eso. -Vaya mierda de aliados que fuimos.

No es que les hubiera ido mal. De hecho echaba de menos esos momentos… extraños. Pero es que, al fin y al cabo, toda alianza era algo pasajero. Aquello le hizo volver a pensar que por muy rodeado que estuviera, siempre estaría solo. Se empezó a reír de forma exagerada.

-¡Qué genial es estar solo!

Tras esto se calló, sintiéndose observado por un par de soldados que habían pasado en ese momento por su lado. Algo intimidado por la situación, se fue a prepararse también junto a su 'querido' Blücher.

-Llegué -bufó al verlo. A lo que el otro simplemente respondió con un ruido sordo para luego girarse.

-¿Está listo el señor?- preguntó con un tono confiado.

-Por supuesto- frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar sonreír- Siempre lo estoy.

* * *

**¡¡¡¡He tenido beta!!!! –lol- Asias Miru por ayudarme ;A;**

**Gracias a ella me he dado cuenta de que mis años de escritora de bachillerato se empezaban a ir por el desagüe… pero ahora que mi capítulo está mejor escrito me siento más adulta (¿)**

**Veamos… **

**He ido poniendo las batallas más importantes que mantuvieron tratando de que no se perdiera la trama. Así evitaría que los personajes aparecieran porque sí y de la nada… **

**Como nota:**

**El encuentro de Gilbert con Roderich (Austria) fue escrito una noche sentada en mi cama, pensando única y exclusivamente en cómo se llevan los personajes. Pero la frase 'No esperaba verte tan 'pronto'', y el mismo trato que tiene el protagonista con él, tomó otro sentido cuando al día siguiente leí que poco antes Austria había participado del bando de los franceses. Carlos Felipe de Schwarzenberg, que lo acompaña, fue marical de Napoleón~**

**Ha sido una bonita clase de historia. ¿Verdad, chics? XD**

**Por cierto, los sucesos ocurren en 1813 ò.o  
**

**Comento!**

**#**_Kibamarta_**: xDDDD Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero Gilbird es especial, todos lo sabemos ò.ó. Ahaha, si, es que son así, no pueden evitarlo. Espero que las ganas de nuevo capítulo no se te vayan con éste~3**

**#**_Kasumi Shinomori_**: Eso digo yo: Gilbird awesome! Es amor con todas las de la ley, un complemento que no puede faltar! xD Kasu, de momento no tengo planeado que salga chibitalia ni Elizaveta… D: espero que no me dejes de leer por ello! ;A;**

**#**_saku-black87_**: muchas gracias por seguir mi fic~ Inglaterra se mantiene en la lejanía, pero tranqui que saldrá (no sé cuando exactamente, pero la historia da para que salga xD) Gracias por el comentario~**

**#**_YaelUesugi29_**: Sí, lo del nombre fue encontrarlo y decidir que tenía que usarlo xD Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das leyendo el fic~ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo**


End file.
